finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Djose Highroad
|ffx quests=*Traveling for the Pilgrimage |x2 items=In Chapter 2: *Floral Fallal dressphere *Unerring Path Garment Grid (Received automatically along with first special dressphere obtained) |x2 enemies=*Many found, depending on chapter |x2 quests=*Chocobo Treasures *Two Birds, One Stone }} Djose Highroad is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a road that leads from Mi'ihen Highroad to Djose Temple. Story Final Fantasy X Yuna's party crosses the Djose Highroad on their pilgrimage on their way to reach Djose Temple. The road is closed at first with the Mi'ihen north end gates closed due to the Al Bhed and Crusaders' joint Operation Mi'ihen with a plan to destroy Sin with a machina cannon said to be as strong as the aeons. Maester Seymour Guado lets the party pass on special orders and they take a detour to Mushroom Rock Road to witness the operation, which turns out to be a disaster. Afterward, the party crosses the Djose Highroad and arrive in the temple. If Yuna and her guardians return to the south end of the highroad after being branded traitors of Yevon, they are apprehended by the Dark Magus Sisters. Final Fantasy X-2 With the ban on machina lifted, an Al Bhed-run hovercar service operates on the highroad transporting travelers from one end to the other. Mushroom Rock Road has become the Youth League Headquarters and thus the Gullwings can find some of their members at the south end of the highroad near the path to Mushroom Rock, including Clasko, whom they can ask to come onboard the Celsius after he decides to quit Youth League. After Leblanc steals the Gullwings' half of a sphere, the girls set out to infiltrate her chateau in Guadosalam by disguising themselves as Leblanc Syndicate members. The girls find syndicate members on the highroad embark on an operation to swipe their uniforms. After a successful mission the YRP find Yuna's special dressphere, Floral Fallal, left behind as well. Quests Final Fantasy X-2 Two Birds, One Stone :Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game. This mission is part of Chapter 2. Swipe the Syndicate's lost sphere. As long a you're making a scene you may as well nab their clothes too. * Objective: Find the missing sphere. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. * Reward: Syndicate uniform. Items Final Fantasy X * Variable Steel (talk to Crusader twice) * Soft Ring (from Crusader with gray helmet) * Mega-Potion (from Crusader with purple helmet) * Phoenix Down x2 * Al Bhed Primer vol. XI * Bright Bangle * Hi-Potion (from priest) * Ether (from Crusader in yellow-green armor) Final Fantasy X-2 In Chapter 2: * Floral Fallal dressphere * Unerring Path Garment Grid (Received automatically along with first special dressphere obtained) Enemies Final Fantasy X This screen is unique as it divides into two zones: the left half (closer to Mushroom Rock Road) and right half (closer to Djose Temple). ;Left Half * Lamashtu, Raptor, Funguar * Bite Bug x2, Funguar * Bite Bug x2, Basilisk * Basilisk x2 ;Right Half * Gandarewa x2, Funguar * Gandarewa x2, Snow Flan * Basilisk, Funguar x2 * Basilisk x2 * Garm, Bunyip, Snow Flan * Simurgh, Bite Bug x2 * Garm, Bunyip, Simurgh Final Fantasy X-2 Note: Youth League enemies are only fought if the Gullwings sided with New Yevon. ;Chapter 1 * Death Dauber x2 * Gold Elemental, Chocobo * Gold Elemental * Gold Elemental, Chocobo, Death Dauber * Death Dauber, Sallet x2 * Gold Elemental, Death Dauber * Agama x2, Chocobo * Agama x2, Death Dauber * Agama, Sallet x2 * Gold Elemental, Sallet x2 * Agama x2 ;Chapter 2 * Assassin Bee, Sallet x2 * Gold Elemental, Agama, Sallet * Dr. Goon x2 * Assassin Bee, Death Dauber, Agama * League Fighter x2, League Trooper * League Ranger x2, League Trooper * League Scout x2, League Soldier * League Ranger, League Trooper * Dr. Goon, Fem-Goon x2 * Gold Elemental, Agama x2, Chocobo * Ormi, Logos, Fem-Goon (Boss) ;Chapter 3 * Assassin Bee, Greater Drake * Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo * Assassin Bee x2, Gold Elemental * Gold Elemental, Greater Drake * Rukh * Assassin Bee x3 * League Warrior x2, League Trooper * Assassin Bee, Greater Drake, Watcher-S * Assassin Bee x3, Watcher-A * League Mage, League Raider * League Mage x2, League Ranger * Greater Drake, Chocobo * Assassin Bee, Archaeothyris, Agama, Watcher-S * Greater Drake, Agama x2, Watcher-R * League Mage x2, League Raider * League Warrior x2, League Raider * Archaeothyris, Agama x2 * Agama, Chocobo * Chocobo * Assassin Bee, Archaeothyris, Agama * Greater Drake * Assassin Bee, Agama, Chocobo ;Chapter 5 * Archaeothyris x2, Taromaiti * Archaeothyris x2, Taromaiti, Watcher-S * Assassin Bee x2, Greater Drake, Watcher-A * Assassin Bee x2, Greater Drake * Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo * League Slasher, League Master * League Veteran x2, League Warrior * Rukh * Dolmen, Taromaiti * League Mage, League Master x2 * Assassin Bee x4 * Greater Drake x2, Chocobo * Lich, Dolmen * Archaeothyris x2, Greater Drake * Assassin Bee, Greater Drake, Watcher-A * League Veteran x2, League Slasher * Archaeothyris x3 * Archaeothyris x3, Watcher-S * Lich, Dolmen, Watcher-R * Assassin Bee, Greater Drake * League Slasher x2, League Master * Archaeothyris, Assassin Bee, Lich * Assassin Bee x3, Chocobo Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays on the Djose Highroad in called "Wandering". After completing the trials at the temple, the theme changes to "Movement in Green". In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays is "Mushroom Rock Road". Gallery Djose Highroad X-2.png|Djose Highroad in Final Fantasy X-2. Djose Service.png|The Al Bhed's transport service in Final Fantasy X-2. Yuna Djose.png|Yuna riding with the Al Bhed in Final Fantasy X-2. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2